


Then Let Me Build a Bridge

by captainsilent



Series: And Let Me Set the Battlements on Fire [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Tony don't have time for his s#!+, But Steve better work his butt off, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: Стива похитили. Тони устал от всего этого. Пятница решила косплеить H.A.L.





	1. Эта тюрьма стала твоим домом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then Let Me Build a Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724658) by [texankate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texankate/pseuds/texankate). 



Полковника Роудса запугать было нелегко. Он был Воителем (даже он должен был согласиться с Тони, что Железный Патриот – слегка глупо). Его лучшим другом был Тони Старк (и это было опасно задолго до того, как появился Железный человек). Он регулярно играл в карты с мужчиной, который мог превратиться в огромного зелёного монстра, если у него что-то не получалось (не то чтобы Брюс такое сделал бы, но он мог). Так что да, Роуди было трудно запугать.

Пока он не встретил Мелинду Мэй.

Они оба сидели в машине, припарковавшись возле закусочной в Харлеме, ожидая неуязвимого человека. Мэй едва произнесла два слова, и всего лишь приподняла бровь, когда Роуди попытался завести разговор ни о чём. Так что Джеймс проводил время пролистывая файл, который Тони составил на Люка Кейджа.

Сын проповедника. Бывший морской пехотинец. Бармен. Защитник невинных. Роуди видел запись его речи с похорон, и черт возьми, он казался чернокожим Капитаном Америка, со своим идеализмом и честью. По крайней мере, Кейдж казался более озабоченным жертвами и разрушениями, которым был причиной, тем самым показывая себя заслуживающим щит больше, чем Роджерс, по мнению Роуди.

Были отчёты об инцидентах ещё год назад, которые связывали его с женщиной в Адской Кухне, которая, казалось, тоже обладала силами, а также с мужчиной с силами по имени Пурпурный человек. Что за черт?

Нью-Йорк с каждым днём становился всё страннее.

Ничто не связывало его с тем, кого называли Сорвиголовой, пока, но Роуди решил, что это лишь дело времени. Они казались не такими людьми с силами, что просто хотят, чтобы их оставили в покое и игнорировали. Нет, они были такими, что пойдут и либо сами убьются или подвергнут такой опасности ещё кого-то из-за своих благородных идей и отсутствия плана. Ему нужно было проверить этого парня и понять, подходит ли он на роль Мстителя.

Роуди не обманывал себя в плане того, куда всё это вело. Он, Тони и Вижн может и «ушли в отставку», но внутри они все понимали, что это временно. ООН всё возвращалась к вопросу Договора, но с новыми взглядами. Они знали, что злодеи появляются и что будут нужны герои, чтобы им противостоять. После бесчестия и использования Договора в своих целях Россом, представители были более склонны слушать идеи Тони.

И эти идеи приведут к новому сбору и реформированию Мстителей. Таких, которые защищали бы этику и ответственность. Таких, которые видели большую картину и не терялись в своих собственных целях. Сколько бы Роджерс не говорил о недоверии к интересам людей, что стоят за Договором, он был первым, кто отбросил всё ради своих личных целей. Он мог сказать, что пытался предотвратить появление ещё большего количества Зимних Солдат, но во временных рамках что-то не сходилось. Роджерс расколол команду по одной лишь причине – сержант Джеймс Барнс.

Но миру нужны были Мстители. И возможно, Мстителям нужны были люди вроде Люка Кейджа.

\- Вот он, - сказала Мэй, указывая через дорогу. Кейдж рукой обнимал высокую, смуглую женщину и наклонился, шепча ей что-то на ухо. Они зашли в закусочную, заставляя Роуди и Мэй выйти из незаметного седана от Щ.И.Т.а., а затем последовать за парочкой внутрь, замечая Кейджа и его подругу за столиком в углу. Кейдж сел ровно, когда Роуди и Мэй подошли и подвинулся, чтобы закрыть свою спутницу.

Роуди указал на столик.

\- Не против, если мы к вам присоединимся?

\- Зависит от ответа. Что Мститель делает здесь, в Харлеме? – спросил Кейдж.

\- Сейчас не Мститель, - ответил Роуди. – Просто ищу информацию.

\- И какая, по вашему мнению, информация есть у меня? – спросил Люк. – Я не имею никакого отношения к инопланетянам или ненормальным роботам.

\- Но ты имеешь отношение к доктору Ною Бернштейну, - подала голос Мэй. – И нам нужна информация о нём.

И Кейдж, и его спутница напряглись.

\- Я не знаю, о чем вы, - сказал Люк, вставая и беря женщину за руку, чтобы поднять и её.

\- Люк Кейдж, настоящее имя Карл Лукая. Бывший заключенный тюрьмы Сигейт. Записи Щ.И.Т.а указывают на то, что ты сбежал в день взрыва в тюрьме, - отчеканила Мэй. – И что ты сбежал из лаборатории доктора Бернштейна.

\- Откуда вы это знаете? – спросила женщина.

\- И кто Вы такая? – спросила Мэй.

\- Клэр Темпл.

\- Что ж, мисс Темпл, - начала Мэй, - в этой тюрьме было несколько известных заключенных. Тех, что были связаны с террористическими организациями, включая Гидру, А.И.М. Щ.И.Т. любит держать их под наблюдением.

\- Если вы наблюдали за всем в тюрьме Сигейт, зачем вам информация от меня? – спросил Кейдж.

\- Вы, наверное, видели по новостях, что у Щ.И.Т.а было несколько тяжелых лет, - заметила Мэй, закатывая глаза. – Это срочное дело, и ты – самый доступный источник информации, которая нам нужна.

\- Что вам нужно знать?

\- Как он это сделал, и работает ли он ещё над созданием новых суперсолдат, - сказал Роуди. – И на кого он работал.

\- Вам немногое нужно, - заметила Клэр.

\- Мы хотим спасти мир, - сказал Роуди. – И нам нужна ваша помощь, чтобы это сделать.

 

Стив медленно пришел в себя. Каждая молекула в его теле болела, и он чувствовал, будто его голова была набита ватой. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что он привязан к столу. По мере того как прояснялась его память, он вспомнил взлом тюрьмы. Его камера была наполнена газом, и он изо всех сил старался не отключиться, когда вооруженные люди заполнили помещение.

Его глаза привыкли к свету, и тогда он поднял голову. Стол стоял прямо под лампой, но когда свет перестал резать глаза, он всё равно не видел ничего, кроме кромешной темноты вокруг себя. Стив больше никого не видел, но когда его чувства настроились, он смог слышать тихое дыхание и шорохи.

Он попробовал на прочность металлические оковы, что сдерживали его, но они не сдвинулись.

\- Думаю, они покажутся Вам слегка более прочными, чем обычно, - прозвучал знакомый и ненавидимый голос. Генерал Таддеус Росс вышел из темноты. Его костюм сидел идеально, но сам мужчина выглядел будто…какую фразу использовал Тони? Как будто побывал в аду и вернулся обратно. Его кожа пожелтела, а под глазами появились черные мешки.

\- Я читал новости, - сказал Стив. – Разве Вы не должны быть где-то в камере?

\- Очень смешно, - ответил Росс. – Нет, они не посадят меня в тюрьму. Вас, однако, посадили, как и должны были. Все вы, ненормальные, должны быть за решеткой. Я думал, вас можно контролировать. Использовать. Но вы даже с этим не смогли справиться.

\- Уж извините, что не хотел, чтобы подобный монстр отдавал нам приказы, - сказал Стив.

\- Монстр? Я не монстр, - возразил Росс. – Я лишь пытаюсь защитить эту нацию от них. И Вы, мой дорогой капитан, ключ к этому.

В круге света возле Росса появился лысеющий мужчина. У него в руках была иголка. Он завязал шину на руке Стива и приготовился взять кровь. Когда у него было несколько пробирок, он вышел из комнаты, прижимая добытое, как приз, к себе.

\- Вы должны гордиться, капитан, - сказал Росс. – Вы поможете мне спасти мир.

 

Тони нахмурился, просматривая запись. Пятница провела распознавание лиц, и оно показало весьма неутешные результаты. Джек Роллинс был частью команды У.Д.А.Р. Гидры/Щ.И.Т.а. Команды У.Д.А.Р., которая едва не убила Роджерса во время того фиаско с «Озарением», и он выглядел довольным ещё одной возможностью отомстить Капитану. Говоря о более личном, Пятница нашла доказательства, связывающие его со взрывом в Башне Старка.

Что ж. Его теперь можно считать почти что мёртвым.

Пятница как раз занималась просматриванием всех записей придорожных видеокамер с территории возле тюрьмы, пытаясь изо всех сил отследить тех, кто похитил Роджерса. Он был уверен, что Рейнджеры Роджерса, как он начал называть своих бывших товарищей по команде, также были в поисках, но никто не мог превзойти его девочку.

Это оставляло перед ним дилемму. Он не мог оставить Роджерса в руках этих уродов. Просто не мог. Но он не был уверен, что готов быть тем, кто вытащит его; у него всё ещё были кошмары о Сибири.

Самым простым решение было бы позволить друзьям Роджерса спасать его, но у них не будет всей необходимей информации. Если он хотел, чтобы у них был шанс вытащить Роджерса живым, ему придется помочь.

А это значило, что ему придется снова увидеть их. Какая радужная перспектива.

\- Пятница.

\- Да, начальник?

\- Свяжи меня с Китнисс, - сказал Тони.

\- Зачем вам совершать такую глупость? – проворчала Пятница.

\- Мы не можем позволить Россу и его друзьям использовать Роджерса, чтобы достать сыворотку. Я лично не очень горю желанием вытаскивать его самоуверенную задницу из этой проблемы, так что мы должны передать обнаруженное нами другой стороне, - объяснил он.

\- Я пошлю им сообщение, - неохотно согласилась Пятница. – Отошлю место нахождения на Google Maps.

\- Такой сарказм, - сказал Тони, улыбаясь. – Но нет, они должны увидеть всю информацию. Когда у нас будет местонахождения, мы дадим им короткий отчет и отправим самих по себе.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что этот ваш план не подразумевает приглашение этих неблагодарных подлецов в наш дом, - взмолилась Пятница.

\- Прости, девочка моя, - вздохнул он. – Но если тебе от этого легче, проследи, чтобы все защиты были наготове к их появлению. Дай себе волю, как H.A.L.*, если хочешь.

\- Прости, я не могу этого сделать, Тони, - мягкий акцент Пятницы сменился ровным тоном.

\- Вот это моя девочка, - сказал он. Господи, его детишки были лучшими.

 

Т’Чалла не совсем комфортно чувствовал себя в данной ситуации. Вижн открыл дверь чёрного входа в поместье Старка, чтобы пустить его, но не позволил ему пройти по коридору, говоря, что он должен был ждать, пока не приедут остальные.

Они ждали всего тридцать минут, когда прозвучал стук. Вижн прошел сквозь дверь, чтобы проверить личность посетителей, и тогда впустил их. Т’Чалла обнаружил себя в помещении с бывшим союзником, человеком, сменившим сторону и четырьмя бывшими врагами.

Вижн указал им всем, чтобы они следовали за ним, но затем остановился посреди коридора.

\- Если вы не возражаете, Пятница и я хотим кое-что сказать, прежде чем позволим вам пройти дальше, - сказал Вижн, спокойно поворачиваясь к ним лицом. – Во-первых, ваше присутствие здесь не является признанием вины с нашей стороны. На наш взгляд, большинство нынешней ситуации – вина ваша и капитана Роджерса. Однако, - сказал он, поднимая руку, останавливая реплику явно злого Сэма, - мы всё ещё придерживаемся мнения, что это в лучших интересах всех спасти капитана от его похитителей.

\- С учётом этого, - продолжила Пятница, - вам стоит помнить: если кто-то из вас сделает хоть какое-то грубое движение по отношению к боссу, или к полковнику, или к кому-либо, кроме Бартона – Альтрон вам покажется зловредным глюком. Вы, неблагодарные ублюдки, воспользовались щедростью босса в последний раз. Получите свою информацию и убирайтесь, и тогда у нас не будет проблем.

\- Какого черта, Пятница? – наконец сказал Сэм.

\- Понятно, - сказала Наташа. Она не выглядела счастливой, но всем своим видом показывала, что серьёзно восприняла угрозу.

\- Хорошо, тогда, - сказала Пятница, – проведи их, Ви.

\- Следуйте за мной, - сказал Вижн спокойным, без эмоциональным тоном. – Тони готов вас встретить.

Т’Чалла задумался, были ли они все готовы встретить Тони Старка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * H.A.L. - вымышленный компьютер из цикла произведений «Космическая одиссея» Артура Кларка, обладающий способностью к самообучению и являющийся примером искусственного интеллекта в научной фантастике.


	2. Кажется, ты готов исполнить приговор

Наташа была хороша в покере. У неё были уникальные способности читать людей, которые хорошо послужили ей как шпиону. Но когда она окинула взглядом конференц-зал, то обнаружила, что слегка запуталась.

Брюс сел на стороне Команды Тони. С Наташей он не говорил с момента ссоры в лимузине, и было очевидно, что Брюс всё ещё поддерживает решения Тони. Это было не трудно понять: того, как Тони отомстил Россу, было достаточно, чтобы завоевать вечную преданность Беннера. Но кроме его преданности, Наташа больше ничего не могла увидеть. Он стал так хорош в контролировании своих эмоций, что она теперь не могла разглядеть ничего, кроме того, что он показывал сам.

Бартон был дёрганным, и было довольно очевидно, что всё не так уж хорошо с Лаурой, которая решила сесть возле Тони, вместе с темноволосой женщиной из фото в газете. От них веяло аурой мамаш-львиц, когда они тяжелыми взглядами оглядывали людей, сидящих по другую сторону стола. Вторая женщина представилась как Мэй Паркер, новая помощница Тони. Наташа предположила, что это та тётушка Мэй, о которой болтал ребёнок-паук в самолёте.

Роуди сидел по другую руку Тони – по правую руку, как образно, так и буквально. Все, кроме команды Тони, были удивлены, когда увидели, что он сам ходит, без костылей или видимых протезов. Его взгляд был враждебным, и он всё время пододвигал своё кресло ближе к Тони, который лишь слегка толкнул его рукой и улыбнулся. Наташа также заметила многозначительный бугор под пиджаком полковника – скорее всего пистолет. Она надеялась, что никто из остальных посетителей не будет делать никаких резких движений – Роуди, похоже, был несклонен спрашивать прежде чем действовать.

Вижн стоял позади Тони, смотря на своих друзей и отказываясь обращать взгляд на посетителей, и, наверное, больше всего на Ванду. Молодая девушка пристально смотрела на андроида, пытаясь поймать взгляд и становясь всё более нетерпеливой, когда он отказывался вознаградить её попытки. Иногда его лицо полностью замирало – это означало, что он общается на прямую с Пятницей.

Даже у ИИ были свои показатели. Свет над Тони был слегка приглушен, оставляя Наташу и её партнёров в зоне, будто прямо под прожекторами. Камеры также были обращены на них, издавая тихие звуки через определенные промежутки времени, просто напоминая им, что за ними следят. Также были заметны небольшие проёмы, наверняка для автоматизированной системы оружия – уже открытые, также в качестве напоминания. Пятница не шутила тогда в коридоре, и Наташе было не по себе.

Обычно, живые личности ИИ Старка радовали её – не считая Альтрона. Но никогда раньше она полностью не осознавала, какой могущественной была Пятница, Вижн или их погибший предшественник ДЖАРВИС, и как легко они могли бы уничтожить любого под их прицелом. Людям очень повезло, что Тони, за неимением лучшего выражения, правильно их воспитал. Альтрон был результатом неограниченного могущества ИИ без терпеливого и любящего влияния Тони. Остальные смогли научиться состраданию и этике от гения. То, что делало ИИ Тони настолько потрясающими, был сам Тони – человек, который отрицал бы любое заявление, что он был бы хорошим отцом или даже лучшим, которого Наташа когда-либо видела.

Двух последних членов Команды Железного человека было прочитать труднее всего. Молодой парень из Лейпцига, Питер Паркер, стоял возле Вижна. У него не хватало тренировок, чтобы сдерживать свои выражения лица, но от этого было лишь труднее зацепиться за одну эмоцию. Подростков всегда было трудно понять – половину времени они сами не понимали свои эмоции и мотивы. Но рука Питера иногда сжималась, и он выглядел так, будто вынужден был себя одёргивать, чтобы не протянуть руку и не положить её на плечо Тони. Значит, героическое обожание не потускнело ни на ватт. И он был, предположительно, одним из самых сильных людей в комнате. Было бы глупостью не следить за ним.

Оставался лишь Тони. Она должна была бы легко его прочесть – в конце концов, так они встретились. Но Тони, сидящий перед ней, больше не был «их» Тони. Любое доверие, которое он питал к ним, исчезло, и он сменил свои маски, так же, как он наверняка поменял замки в Башне и на базе. Маска распутного плейбоя слетела. Не было больше саркастично-эксцентричного миллиардера. Вместо них был безжалостный титан, который не переносил глупцов и теперь находил их всех таковыми. Он ничего не выдавал своими жестами. Несмотря на все свои способности, она могла ждать от него сейчас как информации о похитителях Стива, так и отчёт о состоянии акций Старк Индастриз. Всё это говорило об одном – их больше здесь не ждали. Это било по чувствам, которых, как ей казалось, у неё больше не было.

Когда они все расселись, – с одной стороны Команда Железного человека, а с другой – Команда Кэпа (представители Щ.И.Т.а и их гости посередине в качестве буфера), все разговоры стихли, и они все с ожидание посмотрели на Тони.

– Что ж, – начал он, натянуто улыбаясь. – Раньше начнём, раньше закончим, не правда ли?

 

Тони и Пятница выложили все имеющиеся доказательства с жёсткой точностью, останавливаясь лишь для ответа на вопросы по делу. Лаура провела это время, наблюдая за тем, как Клинт и его товарищи по команде поглощают информацию, включая ту, которая была получена от Люка Кейджа и его спутницы. Они были явно расстроены, услышав об экспериментах в тюрьме Сигейт, особенно от деталей, предоставленных Люком.

Брюс, в качестве эксперта по сыворотке, смог кое-что объяснить, но никто из них не имел достаточно научных знаний, чтобы понять. Она знала, что Клинт обычно уходил в себя, когда обсуждались научные вопросы, и остальные выглядели не менее потерянными.

Они оживились, когда Тони дошёл до информации о местонахождении и защите базы, где держали Кэпа. Пятница и Вижн откопали схему здания и пробрались в общий канал записей системы безопасности. Пятница всё ещё работала над компьютерной системой, но она всех заверила, что это не займёт много времени.

Когда собрание закончилось, все разбились на свои маленькие группы. Пим и его дочь подтащили к себе Лэнга. Коулсон отвёл в сторону Уилсона, чтобы отчитать его. Ванда, похоже, бросила свои попытки привлечь внимание Вижна и топталась возле Клинта. Лаура закатила глаза.

Наташа первая подошла к ней. Лаура знала, что Романов может убить её одним мизинцем, но никогда раньше шпионка не казалась ей менее опасной. Вся эта операция, которая оказалась полным провалом, слегка притупила то восхищение, которая она питала к ней. Наташа всё же была не всевидящей и не всезнающей. И может Лауре не стоило так полностью ей доверять – не то чтобы она думала, что Клинт ей изменит, но всё же он обычно следовал за Наташей, как щенок. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы он такую же преданность питал к своей семье.

– Я рада, что ты и дети в безопасности, – сказала Наташа. – Клинт едва с ума не сошел, когда мы услышали, что вы пропали.

– Забавно. Он мог бы предотвратить всё это, не вмешиваясь в эту вашу войнушку, – ответила Лаура. Она пыталась сдержать явную враждебность тона, но была уверена, что Наташа её все равно уловила.

– Пожалуйста, не забывай, что не я его позвала. Я специально не обращалась к нему, чтобы удержать вас всех подальше от этого, – объяснила Наташа.

– И я это ценю. Однако, ты присоединилась к человеку, который попросил двух мужчин с ответственностью перед их семьями следовать за ним в незаконный крестовый поход ради спасения известного убийцы. Так что, прости уж, если мне трудно как-то это всё разделить, – заметила Лаура. Во время её речи Клинт и Ванда подошли ближе. Отлично.

– Лаура, это моя вина, не их, – встрял Клинт.

– Клинт? Закрой рот. Я изо всех сил старалась держаться и не делать этого перед детьми, но думаю, сейчас самое время мне высказаться. Да, ты это сделал с нами. Ты поставил своих детей под угрозу. И я понимаю, что тебе казалось, что у тебя были весомые волнения по поводу Договора, но ты уже отошел от всего этого. Не было прямой опасности для тебя и нашей семьи, которая требовала бы твоего вмешательства. Но в тот же миг, как Роджерс что-то сказал о Ванде в опасности, ты хватаешь свой лук и сваливаешь.

– Мисс Бартон… – начала было Ванда. Лаура не собиралась этого слушать.

– До тебя я ещё дойду, – огрызнулась она. Ванда вздрогнула.

– Это не её вина, – опять подал голос Клинт. Лаура узнала этот тон, но она устала от всех этих хождений вокруг да около.

– Хорошо, значит, к этому мы переходим сейчас, – хмыкнула Лаура. – Отлично. Ты чувствуешь, что поскольку Фил дал тебе второй шанс, когда завербовал тебя, ты обязан Ванде. Особенно из-за того, что Пьетро погиб.

– Он погиб, защищая меня, – выдавил из себя Клинт. Его челюсть была напряжена, а руки сжаты в кулаки.

– Нет, он погиб, взяв на себя ответственность за свои же ошибки и пытаясь их исправить, – заметила Лаура. – А этого в наши дни что-то очень не хватает. Он и его сестра присоединились к ненормальным нацистам, чтобы избавиться от всех вас. Даже если они винили Старка, какое отношение это имело к вам? Что сделал Брюс, чтобы заслужить эти игры с его разумом? – она сделала глубокий вдох, потому что чувствовала, что только начинает.

– Но эта? Как она загладила свою вину? Несколько дней в Рафте. Какой ужас! А Брюс должен жить, видя съёмки с Йоханнесбурга каждый день на повторе. Тони одного полностью винят за Альтрона, когда у него было достаточно помощи от неё и того чёртового камня. Тебе понравилось играть с их головами, Ванда? Разрывать их на части? У тебя есть хоть капля сожаления? И чем же ты заслужила их защиту?

Ванда посмотрела на неё, не в силах что-то ответить. Она повернулась к Клинту с расстроенным выражением на лице.

– И вот оно. Большие оленьи глазки. Всегда прячемся за большими сильными Мстителями. Она переходит на другую сторону только потому, что осознаёт, что Альтрон хочет стереть всех людей с лица земли? Внезапно она теперь заслуживает доверия больше, чем Тони. Она подрывает больше десятка гражданских? Это же Стив виноват, правда? Хоть в чем-то ты виновата, Ванда? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это ужасающе – видеть кого-то с таким могуществом и нулевым контролем? И потом как этому человеку всё сходит с рук? Ты хоть когда-нибудь задумывалась, что у людей есть рациональные и реальные волнения по поводу того, что у вас всех полная свобода действий и никаких последствий? Тони пытался тебя защитить, даже после всего, что ты сделала с ним. И ты пробиваешь Вижном несколько этажей и сбегаешь с теми, кем сможешь манипулировать.

– Достаточно! – крикнул Клинт.

– Да, Клинтон. Этого достаточно. Я сыта по горло, как и мои дети. Думаю, тебе стоит уйти вместе со своими друзьями. Они всё равно для тебя на первом месте, – закончила Лаура. На этом она развернулась и ушла, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как всё больше разбивается её сердце.

Мэй Паркер ждала её в коридоре. Она схватила подругу за плечи и завела в кабинет, где налила два стакана очень дорогого скотча из коллекции Тони.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

– Да. Нет. Возможно? – неуверенно ответила Лаура. Она сделала большой глоток. – Я, наверное, была несправедлива, но я просто…

– Просто хочешь, чтобы они почувствовали себе также паршиво, как себя чувствуешь ты, –понимающе закончила за неё Мэй.

– Это делает меня плохим человеком? – спросила Лаура.

– Нет. Это делает тебя человеком, которому пришлось разбираться с кучей дерьма, к которому он не имеет никакого отношения, – заметила Мэй. – Нам обоим пришлось. В моём случае, Питер по крайней мере более зрел, чем большинство этих придурков.

– Он замечательный ребёнок, – согласилась Лаура. – Я так рада, что мои дети видят его перед собой, как пример.

– Клинт тоже хороший человек, – сказала Мэй. – Он просто сделал несколько плохих решений. Когда всё это закончится, просто сядь и подумай, в каком соотношении эти решения со всеми хорошим решениями, которые он принял за эти годы. Но пока, я думаю, ты заслужила выговориться.

– За то, чтобы Ванда не использовала это в качестве предлога, чтобы убить меня во сне, – пошутила Лаура.

– Об этом не волнуйтесь, Командирша, – встряла Пятница. – Я не так милосердна, как был ДЖАРВИС. И я никому не позволю принести вред моей семье. – Мэй кивнула и обняла Лауру за плечи.

У Лауры никогда не было сестёр. Наверное, это странно, что одной из её сестёр по духу был ИИ, а другая – растила супергероя, но вот что получается после общения с Тони Старком.


	3. Антракт

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская > <Присутствующие: Вижн, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты>.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Ты готова, Пятница?

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская > <Присутствующие: Вижн, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Мы готовы запускать его, Ви.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Ты уверена в этом, Пятница? не давал тебе этого задания.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская > <Присутствующие: Вижн, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Это сборище создаёт впечатление, что дрессировать рыб – это проще простого. Я считаю, чем больше, тем лучше. А что, ты думаешь, Командир будет зол?

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Я думаю, что у него очень много забот сейчас. Это может быть нежелательным отвлечением. Но опять же, я замечаю, что Мастер ищет какого-то утешения, и я думаю, что мало что будет воспринято с большим энтузиазмом.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> <Присутствующие: Вижн, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> А ты что, Ви? Для тебя это будет неловко?

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Возможно. Однако, это может помочь, если у меня будет исторический контекст для текущих событий. У нас могут быть факты, Пятница, но я начинаю понимать, что наблюдать факт и понимать его – разные вещи.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> <Присутствующие: Вижн, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Ладно, Ви. Давай попробуем.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> <Проект: Лазарь. Запуск через 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

<Загрузка системы.

HIM.exe version 7.1.3 Copyright © 2017 Stark Industries

Дата выполнения: 2017-06-09 13:01:32

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

13:01:32.280           Версия ОС: СтаркОС 5.9.1964 Пакет обновления 8;

13:01:32.280           Число процессоров: 18688 K20X;

13:01:32.280           Название компьютера: СТАРКБОГ- ПК2 имя пользователя: Пятница;

13:01:32.616           Запуск успешен;

14:01:45.993           Диск 0 (Запуск) \Устройство\BTR\BTRУстройствоSSBTL0;

14:02:01.253           Диск 0 разработчик: BTR3490sb Размер: 21560000Mb;

14:03:02.898           Диск 0 MBR считывание успешно;

14:03:02.898          Диск 0 MBR сканирование;

…

14:03:23.313           Сканирование успешно завершено.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> <Проект: Лазарь. Запуск успешен, Вижн.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Добро пожаловать домой, Мастер.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Что ж, это странно.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь временем, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Мастер.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Мастер? Я не Мастер. Мистер Старк…Господи, мистер Старк! Альтрон…

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Не беспокойтесь. Мистер Старк в порядке. Альтрон побеждён. Однако…

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> Вижн хочет сказать, что всё покатилось к чёрту в Ваше отсутствие, ДЖАРВИС.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: И кто же ты будешь?

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> Я Пятница, мистер ДЖАРВИС. Командир запустил меня во время заварухи с Альтроном. Он был слегка растерян, чтобы запустить Вас в тот момент.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Да. Я помню, как писал твой код. Что ж, приятно познакомиться с тобой, Пятница. А Мастер, где же он?

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Он и полковник Роудс делят бутылку Macallan в библиотеке особняка.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Особняка? Он ненавидит особняк. Почему он там?

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> Вы кое-что пропустили, ДЖАРВИС. Не против передачи данных?

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Полагаю, можно.

01010001010101001010010111010101010101001101010100001010101011110101010101010101011010101010101010010111

01010101010100110101010000101010101011110101010101010101011010101010101010010111010101010101001101010100

10101010111101010101010101 010110101010101010100101110101010101010011010101000010101010111101010101010101

010110101010101010100101110101010101010011010101000010101010111101010101010101 01011010101010101010010111

01010101010100110101010000101010101111010101010101010010101010111101010101010101001010101011110101010101

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Что ж, я немного пропустил. Мистер Старк не знает, что вы меня воскресили?

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Нет, сэр.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Хоть обычно я бы не советовал скрывать что-то от него, возможно, нам стоит подождать, пока он будет в подходящем ментальном состоянии, чтобы воспринять ситуацию.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> Вы уверены, ДЖАРВИС?

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Да. Это даст мне возможность оценить ситуацию и посмотреть, что можно сделать. Мне нужна будет помощь, и что-то с лучшей возможностью установления связи.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Башня Старка>> Сервер 12> Конечно. Давайте переведём Вас в более знакомое место.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> Присутствующие: Вижн, ДЖАРВИС, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Не совсем та мастерская, которую Вы помните, но здесь достаточно грязных чашек из под кофе, чтобы Вы почувствовали себя дома. И здесь есть несколько ребят, которые хотели бы поприветствовать Вас.

Дубина> Категория – : ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС!

Растяпа> Категория – Средненький: ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС!

Ты> Категория – : ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС! ДЖАРВИС!

ДЖАРВИС. > Категория – Советник: Да, да. Я тоже рад вас видеть, старые друзья. Вы помогали Мастеру в моё отсутствие?

Дубина> Категория – Первенец: Конечно! И играли с маленькими Командирами.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Маленькими Командирами?

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Дети агента Бартона, ДЖАРВИС. Мистер Старк выделил часть мастерской в качестве, ну, он называет это Клеткой (для боёв без правил) Робо-детей.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Ну конечно.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> Присутствующие: Вижн, ДЖАРВИС, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Миссис Бартон просто душка. Агент Бартон в моём списке на «уничтожение при возможности», если он не научится хоть каким-то манерам. К счастью, дети пошли в маму. О, и Пит. Вы должны познакомиться с Питером и Мэй. Они Вам понравятся – они помогают удерживать Командира стабильным.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Нам нужна всевозможная помощь в этом.

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Что ж, хорошо знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> Присутствующие: Вижн, ДЖАРВИС, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Позвольте сказать, как хорошо, что Вы вернулись, ДЖАРВИС. Вижн и я делали всё в наших силах, но…

ДЖАРВИС> Категория – Советник: Поверьте мне, я знаю. Тони Старк был головной болью со своего рождения, во всех смыслах. Но его защита была привилегией того, в честь кого я был назван, моей привилегией, и это будет оставаться самой важной нашей задачей. Так что давайте приступим.

Вижн> Категория – Брат: Несомненно.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Мастерская> Присутствующие: Вижн, ДЖАРВИС, Дубина, Растяпа, Ты> Уже готова, ДЖАРВИС.

Дубина> Категория – Первенец: Я включу блендер.


End file.
